


Firelight

by boredone27



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Mid-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredone27/pseuds/boredone27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa would admit that she was sometimes jealous of Aerith’s beauty and natural charm but most of the time, like right then with only the two of them awake in the dark with the camp fire as the only source of light, she felt only admiration and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverDagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDagger/gifts).



> Written for prompt [Final Fantasy VII: Aeris/Tifa, firelight](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6015308#t6015308) by silvr_dagger from Drabbletag Round 7 at [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) on LiveJournal

Many people had told Tifa that she was the most beautiful woman in Midgar, possibly in the world. Those people had clearly never met Aerith. Beautiful and gentle Aerith with her bright green eyes, full rosy lips, soft skin and silky brown hair, and a smile that can light up even the darkest night. Tifa would admit that she was sometimes jealous of Aerith’s beauty and natural charm but most of the time, like right then with only the two of them awake in the dark with the camp fire as the only source of light, she felt only admiration and love. The weak light somehow made Aerith even more radiant, her eyes sparkled with a silent laugh. With the other girl’s taste still on her tingled lips from their kiss Tifa tried to memorize that moment, to imprint on her brain the gorgeous image of Aerith bathed in firelight. 

“I wasn’t aware that my kissing skill was so good that it can really leave someone stunned,” Aerith said and giggled at Tifa’s bright red blush.

“I’m just… thinking. You shouldn’t be up so late, we still have a long way to Cosmo Canyon and Red had said the path would get even rockier soon.”

“I saw you were on watch, and the night sky is lovely here,” Aerith said with a cheerful smile, she put her head on Tifa’s shoulder, her eyes looking up at the starry night sky. 

_Not as much as you_ was all Tifa could think.


End file.
